Soul Tail Adventures
by fanwills16
Summary: A combination of Soul Eater and Fairy Tail. Will be about Natsu's Fraternal twin brother Tobias. Tobais kept most of his old life to himself the only two who know what he used to be are Tsubaki and Black*Star. They will venture seeking out people trying to slander their names. Warning slight lemons will occur.This story is my first so its not very good.
1. Natsu's imposter

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy Tail or Soul lemons will go on but nothing major.

** "Soul Tail Adventures"**

**Chapter 1: " impostor"**

Hi I'm Tobias, I'm Natsu Dragneel's fraternal twin brother. I was abandoned by my dragon and went out in search of my brother 6 years ago, when i found my brother i was so happy. Now we have a bitter rivalry going on because i'm an S-class now and hes still an "A"class. We met a lot of cool friends and now to when my adventure started at the middle of our second semester of college. It was a normal 7th hour "Break-Ed" (my brother Natsu and I call it that because it's the only class where we could do virtually anything we wanted because our timid friend Mirajane would allow us to do anything), Natsu was holding Lucy's constellation keys out of the window, Happy was walking around with his usual interested in class look, I was checking out the hot Brunette on the other end of the classroom, and for some reason Maka, Soul, Kid , Patty , Liz , Tsubaki , and Black*star were always on an important mission for their old school DWMA about that time because they would be gone by the time we got to class.

"Oh my God, Natsu give me my keys now," Lucy said in a really high and whiny voice.

"Ok when you give me back my scarf, I'll give you back your keys," Natsu mocked in a childish voice.

Lucy replied with puppy eyes and said "I told you Natsu I don't have your scarf so please give me back my keys."

**"**Sorry but I think I'll hang on to these until I find my scarf." Natsu said in a teasing tone trying to get Lucy to confess and give him back his scarf.

Natsu ran out of the door holding the keys in the air I looked out of the doorway to see Natsu run right into ... OH GOD … ERZA's ROOM!

I asked Mirajane in a fast manner"Miss Mirajane may I be excused from class."

She replied in one of the softest voices I've ever heard "yes Tobias you may be excused."

I hurriedly ran towards Erza's room, it took me a good ten twelve minutes to get to there. When I walked in much to my surprise Natsu was no longer teasing Lucy well not the kind of tease as before, Lucy was pinned by Natsu whom was oddly off.

Lucy screamed "GET OFF NATSUUUU!"

He laughed and Erza finally heard the commotion came out of the shower and what was happening and said"Natsu get off of Lucy."

Natsu got off of Lucy and she ran towards me at the door.

"Tobias you and Lucy leave Natsu you stay I want to have a talk."

We left and Lucy was totally stunned at Natsu's behavior. He usually didn't think about all of that he usually wanted to be the strongest person the world has ever seen. Just as we got out of the door we heard a thud and then Erza screamed. I slammed the door open and what I saw I wanted to unsee. Natsu was pinning Erza's hands with one of his hands and unbuttoning the shirt Erza was wearing.

Then we were all at awe when we saw who had just walked in the room…

THE REAL NATSU?

How did i do please comment on the first chapter of the story I have already hand-written the first and second chapter review if you want to see more.

Grazie fratelli and sorelli : thank you brothers and sisters.


	2. stuff just got real

** Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail. **

** Chapter 2: "stuffs about to go down"**

"N-Natsu ," Erza said opening her eyes then when Natsu tried to re-button her blouse that the impostor tore off she started to furiously kick and scream then said " DON'T TOUCH ME!" Natsu made a grim face towards the impostor .

"I'm gonna make you wish you were never born," Natsu growled out as he stood up.

"I get first hit bro," I said with a wide grin on my face.

"If you can get a hit on me, I doubt you can" trying to get a knife out of his sheath.

"I'm gonna kill all of you fairy tail Ingra-" He was saying before I interrupted with my fist connecting to his stomach.

" what was that you were saying about me not being able to hit you?" I said with a ha ha I'm gonna whoop your ass grin.

"you little basta-" before he could finish Natsu kicked him in the jaw.

"that's it ," he said then rammed the knife into my stomach.

Everything went blank went blank, I guess we won because i woke to Natsu sleeping in the chair next to me Lucy and Erza talking and Gray talking to a crowd of people outside.

"Tobias is awake," Lucy said to Erza and when I saw Erza she looked horrible she must be traumatized from being pinned down so easily and almost being raped.  
"well i guess that means let the girls in," Natsu said deviously.

"wha... What GIRLS?"

"Ok let em in doc," Gray said smiling.

They left and when they were gone a crowd of fan-girls ran up and started tugging at the I.V. tube. in my arm. One of the girls tore out he I.V. tube.

YANK

SNAP

GUSH

My blood started to gush out on all of the girls and the strawberry-blonde nurse screamed ",cover the wound"

A girl with black hair wearing a white long sleeve sweater covered the wound with her sleeve.

"totally uncool ," said a smooth deep familiar i saw him my eyes opened wide as I saw one of my childhood friends casually walk as casually as any Death Scythe can.

"Tobias bro hows it hangin,"doing his best Natsu voice.

Oh, ya know slightly to the left , YAHOO," I said in my best Black*Star impression.

Soul and me talked for about a couple minutes as the nurse adjusted the I.V. then we left the hospital.

How did I do. leave comments about how long you think the next Chapter should be.


End file.
